LCD devices are widely used as alternatives to cathode ray tube (CRT) displays due to their smaller size and lower power consumption.
A related art LCD device includes a twisted nematic (TN) mode LCD device, a super twisted nematic (STN) mode LCD device, and an in-plane switching (IPS) mode LCD device, wherein a thin film transistor (TFT) is arranged in each pixel to correct images displayed and display moving images.
The TN mode LCD device or the STN mode LCD device drives a liquid crystal layer in a direction of an electric field applied to the liquid crystal layer using transparent electrodes formed on opposing substrates. The direction of the electric field is substantially vertical to the substrates.
In the IPS mode LCD device, liquid crystal molecules are switched to orient horizontally with respect to a substrate using a transverse electric field which is horizontal to the substrate. In this case, since the liquid crystal molecules are not tilted and have minimal changes in optical characteristics depending on viewing angle, it is possible to obtain a wider viewing angle than that of the TN mode LCD device or the STN mode LCD device (for example, see Patent References 1 and 2).
Furthermore, the technology relating to an elliptical polarizer, which may control mura displayed by retardation occurring due to stress (for example, see Patent Reference 3), is known. The stress may occur as a polarizing film is distorted due to temperature or humidity.    Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent Publication S63-21907;    Patent Reference 2: Japanese Patent No. 2940354; and    Patent Reference 3: Japanese Publication No. 2003-90913
However, in the LCD device based on the aforementioned technology, when a display screen is touched with a finger or a pen in a region for manipulating a touch panel, stress is applied to the touched portion. As a consequence, retardation may occur, causing light leakage. Particularly, in the IPS mode LCD device of a normal black type, light leakage may be indicated by a white spot when black is displayed.